Babysitting
by Ladybug The Mime
Summary: Ezio always has to do odd jobs for his friends and family, but babysitting! You've got to be kidding me!
1. Chapter 1

It's totally had to be done…it just had to be…

On top of being an otaku, I love video game! _Legend __of __Zelda, __Alice: __Madness __returns, __Dissidia, __Kingdom __Hearts, __Assassin__'__s __Creed_, and more of my favorites! I thought, why not combined my two loves together?

I've seen so many fan art pictures of Ezio and Chibitalia and one day my sister said, "What if Ezio had to baby-sit Chibitalia and ChibiRomano?" I thought it was brilliant!

This time period of _Assassin__'__s __Creed __2_ is before Federico, Petruccio, and Giovanni were killed, so Ezio is young! (cuz he gets really old in the other games…O.o) Since this is the Renaissance, Italy and Romano are chibis and this is before Romano went to go live with Spain and Italy went to go live with Austria.

Let's get to reading then (sorry if some of the _Assassin__'__s __Creed_ characters are OOC…)

* * *

><p>Ezio Auditore's day starts out as most of his days do, doing odd jobs for his family…<p>

"Ezio! I need your help with something!"

"Ezio! I need you to deliver this letter to…"

"Ezio! Petruccio's stuck in a tree again! Get him down, _per __favore_?"

"Ezio! There's no time to rest, _pigro_! You need to…"

Those requests and more were all too common to Ezio. Ezio groaned as he moved around paintings in the Painting Gallery, making room for the new ones his mother was going to make him get later from the local artist.

"_Mio __dio__…_Why can't everyone do work for themselves? Or…a better question…why the Hell am I the one who does all these damn jobs?" Ezio asked.

"Because you never say no! You're always willing to help!" Petruccio called into the room from the tree he was still stuck in. Ezio sighed, mostly because he forgot about Petruccio and that he was tired of doing all these odd jobs…Ezio continued to move around painting when Maria Auditore, Ezio's mother, walked into the Painting Gallery.

"Oh Ezio! You're doing a wonderful job, _mio __figlio_!" Maria said.

"You always say that, _madre_…" Ezio thought as he worked. He hung up the last painting, leaving space for new ones.

"There…I'm done…" Ezio sighed. Sure he had finished, but that means that something new was coming his way.

"_Eccellente_! Now run out to get the new paintings I requested! You know where to go, right?" Maria asked. Ezio nodded, he knew where to g since he had been there five times in the past two freakin' days! Ezio left the Villa Auditore out into the streets of Tuscany. The streets were normally packed with people, so Ezio had to push his way through all sorts of people, irritating some of them. Ezio finally made it to a small studio in the art distract of Tuscany. Ezio knocked on the door and the door was quickly answered by a bright, smiling man with brown hair, a light beard and a funny red hat.

"EZIO~! _Amico __mio_! So good to see you again! Come in! Come in!" the man insisted. Ezio nodded his head.

"I saw you yesterday Leonardo…why do you always act like it's been years since we saw each other?' Ezio asked. Leonardo da Vinci, a genius inventor, painter, sculptor and so on, shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't I be happy to see my best friend?" Leonardo asked with a cheeky smile. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to pick up the painting my mother asked for…" Ezio said. Before Leonardo could speak, there was a load crash and followed by a squeaking noise Ezio couldn't recognize. Both men paused.

"What was that?" Ezio asked. Leonardo opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by a wailing sound.

"_SIGNORE _DA VINCI~~! _SIGNORE_ DA VINCI~~!" wailed a little child dressed in white robe, a white hat and a silver cross on the collar. The little kid ran over to Leonardo and hugged his leg, clearly distressed about something.

"What happened _piccolo_?" Leonardo asked picking up the little brunette child with a little curl in his hair.

"Whatever _fratello_ says I didn't do it! I swear!" squeaked the child. Another child dressed identically to the first one slid into the room. He had darker hair than the other and his curl was opposite on his head. Other than that, the boys looked identical, like twins.

"DA VINCI~~! FELICIANO BROKE SOMETHING!" cried the child.

"No I didn't! You lie Lovino!" the light haired one said. He turned to Leonardo.

"He lies, _Signore _da Vinci!"

"Now now children, it's not that bad! What was it that you broke?" Leonardo said, setting down the light haired child.

"A skeleton of some small thing on the table…" the dark haired on said. Leonardo winced slightly, he spent hours setting that up! But he couldn't get mad at the kids…

"Feliciano knocked it off the table…" the dark haired on said. The light haired one wailed. Leonardo sighed.

"It doesn't matter who did it…be careful, okay? Remember? I told you that," Leonardo said calmly. The two kids nodded.

"_Sissignore_…" both the kids said. They ran off into the other room. Leonardo sighed and looked back to Ezio, who mouth was agape with surprise.

"Oh yeah…did I mention I was babysitting today?" Leonardo added quickly. Ezio shook his head, his mouth still open. Leonardo sighed.

"A man dressed as a Roman dropped them off this morning, saying that "They needed an artist influence". They are _cosí__carino_! They are the next generation of great artists!" Leonardo cooed. There was another crash, followed by a paused.

"FELI DID IT!"

"LOVINO~~!" Ezio turned to Leonardo.

"I weep for the future of art…" he said simply.

"Ezio! Can you please do me a favor? Can you please watch the kids for me? I have so much work to get done and they…er…get in the way…" Leonardo said, looking for the right words.

"Break things?" Ezio asked.

"THEY BREAK EVERYTHING!" Leonardo exclaimed. Ezio sighed. Leonardo was clearly up to his neck in troubles and it was Ezio's reputation to do jobs for people that they clearly don't want to do. Ezio sighed.

"Alright Da Vinci…I'll take them off your hands…" Ezio sighed. Leonardo's face lit up.

"_Grazie_ Ezio! _Grazie __mille_! You're a big help! KIDS~! COME ON HERE!" Leonardo called. The kids ran back into the room. Leonardo walked over to Ezio and gestured to him.

"This is Ezio Auditore! He's going to take you two to his house and you can play there, okay?" Leonardo said. The light haired on walked over to Ezio and looked up at him. Ezio and the child paused.

"_Ciao_! You look very nice!" The child squeaked. Ezio smiled subtly.

"That light haired one is Feliciano, he's two. And the dark haired one is Lovino, he's five!" Leonardo said, handing Ezio Lovino. Lovino gave Ezio a dark look or anger.

"What do I do with them?" Ezio asked, putting Lovino on the floor with his brother.

"Do what they want! They're just children, Ezio! How bad can they be?" Leonardo asked, walking in the other room to go back to his work. Ezio sighed and he and the kids left. Ezio didn't have much experience with children. He was too young to remember Claudia, his younger sister, as a baby and Claudia took care of Petruccio mostly when he was a baby. There was one thing that Ezio didn't know about children though; they ask questions…about EVERYTHING!  
>"How much further?"<p>

"Not much…"

"How do you know _Signore_ da Vinci?"

"He's a friend of the family…"

"How did you get that scar on you face, _Signore_ Auditore?"

"I got hit with a stone…"

"AH! Did it hurt?"

"Yes…"  
>"Do you have food at your house? I'm hungry~! CHIGI~!"<p>

Finally, Ezio, Feliciano and Lovino made it back to Villa Auditore. The two kids marveled and gasped at the beautiful Tuscan villa. Ezio led the two kids into the house and through all the hallways, leading up to the bedrooms upstairs. Ezio went to one of the room and opened the doors. A young girl with dark hair pulled into a veil sat in her room, doing needlepoint. She looked up when Ezio opened the door.

"Oh! Ezio! What are…?" She began. Ezio picked up Feliciano and Lovino and set them next to her.

"There you go Claudia…enjoy…" Ezio said and left the room, closing the door behind him. Claudia paused, looking from the door to the kids next to her and back to the door.

"EZIO!" she exclaimed following Ezio out the door. Thankfully, Ezio wasn't too far down the hall and she was able to catch up with him.

"Ezio! What was that all about? Who are those kids?" Claudia asked.

"Da Vinci told me to watch them! But I'm horrible with children! Kids are so obnoxious and hyper and…and they're always sticky! And…" Ezio ranted. Claudia held up her hand.

"Wait…Leonardo has kids?" Claudia asked. Ezio sighed.

"_Concentrare_ Claudia! That's not the point! They're not his kids, he's babysitting them…but he has work to do and I'M stuck babysitting them…" Ezio snapped. Claudia sighed, crossing her arms.

"Ezio…these kids are you responsibility…you need to watch them, not me," Claudia disciplined. Ezio sighed.

"Listen to you! You sound like _madre_…" Ezio said. Claudia giggled.

"Go get the kids. You need to watch them, remember?" Claudia asked. Ezio nodded, reluctantly and walked back to Claudia's room. Ezio expected Feliciano and Lovino to be fighting with each other or messing with Claudia's stuff. But when he got back to the room, the kids were gone! Ezio felt his heart rate pick up. He searched around Claudia's room, but the kids where no way to be found.

"_Fottere_!" Ezio cursed. He dashed out of the room, not knowing were to start looking for the two little ones. He couldn't have LOST two kids! Leonardo would kill him! Ezio tried to calm himself down.

"It's okay Ezio…just…just follow the sound of destruction and you'll find them!" Ezio tried to convince himself. He suddenly got a vision about Lovino destroying precious artifacts his parents owned, his heart sank. Villa Auditore was huge! And two little kids could practically disappear in such a huge house. Feliciano and Lovino could be anywhere! The first places Ezio looked was in his father's, Giovanni, study. There was a lot of breakable value things in that room, two destructive little kids would be drawn to that like a magnet.

"Wait…drawn? That's it! Da Vinci said Feliciano and Lovino wanted to be artists! They must be in the painting gallery!" Ezio thought. He dashed out of the study, down the halls. As Ezio ran, he passed by his older brother, Federico.

"Whoa! Ezio! Where's the _fuoco_?" Federico asked in a joking sort of way. Ezio stopped in his tracks and gave his brother a dark look.

"_Zitto __scemo_! Have you seen two little kids that look like they could be dolls that Claudia would have?" Ezio asked, out of breath. Federico shook his head.

"I've been reading in my room. Why do you need to find kids?" Federico asked. Ezio sighed.

"Never mind…" Ezio rushed off down the hall to the painting gallery. Ezio pushed open the door to a dead silent room. All of the paintings were intact and nothing appeared to be broken. Ezio bit his scarred lip. It was far to quiet in here…were the kids here? It dawned on Ezio that there was someone close by to the gallery to know if the kids came in. Ezio went to the window to a tree, were a little boy sat.

"Petruccio! Did you hear if two little kids came in here?" Ezio called to his younger brother, still stuck in a tree. Petruccio paused and shook his head.

"No, _dispiace __grande __fratello_…" Petruccio sighed. Ezio dropped his head onto the sill of the window, now what was he going to do?

"Uh…Ezio…can I get some food, please? I'm really hungry…and…and I've been up here for about an hour…can I come down now?" Petruccio asked. Ezio suddenly sat up.

"THAT'S IT! The little dark one said that he was hungry! The kids are in the kitchen!" Ezio exclaimed. He ran out of the painting gallery off to the kitchen to get the kids.

"Ezio? EZIO~! _TORNARE_~~! I wanna go back inside~~!" Petruccio cried.

Ezio flung open the doors to the kitchen. He sighed with relief when he opened the door. Feliciano sat on the counter top, nibbling on raw pasta. Lovino took a tiny bit out of all the tomatoes the Auditore's owned. Feliciano looked over at Ezio and smiled.

"_Ciao __Signore_ Ezio!" He squeaked.

"How long have you two been down here?" Ezio asked.

"We were hungry and you didn't feed us…So we went exploring and found food…" Lovino said, biting into another tomato. Ezio fed Feliciano and Lovino and took them back upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Feliciano asked.

"To my _padre_'s study. There's paper and stuff you two can draw on…" Ezio said. Feliciano clapped his little hands together, but Lovino remained indifferent. Ezio led both the kids into Giovanni's study and set them up with paper, pens and an ink well.

"EZIO!" called Federico's voice. Ezio rolled his eyes, what could he want now?

"WHAT?" Ezio called sticking his head out of the doorway to Giovanni's office. There was no response. Ezio groaned, what a _bastardo_…When Ezio turned back to the office, he froze with fear. In the time of exactly two and a half seconds, Lovino and Feliciano had turned the place upside-down! Lovino made a mess of ink all over the floor, most of it not getting on the paper. Feliciano sat on the messed up desk, dressed in a strange white and red robe Ezio had never seen before.

"VE~!" Feliciano exclaimed, failing his little arms around in the large sleeves. Ezio face palmed. Giovanni had gone into town for business and would be back soon! The office was a mess and there was no way he would be able to pick up and clean everything in time!

"_Che __palle_!" Ezio moaned. Lovino looked up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"My father's going to be home soon and this place is a mess!" Ezio exclaimed. Lovino looked around in surprise, like he didn't notice that the place was so messy. Feliciano hopped down off the table and walked over to Ezio.

"Don't worry _Signore_ Ezio! We'll help you!" Feliciano smiled. Ezio blinked in surprise.

"Really? You guys want to help me?" Ezio asked. Feliciano nodded his head, but Lovino shook his head. Feliciano elbowed Lovino in the ribs, causing Lovino to cry out with pain. He nodded, like his little brother. Ezio smiled and went to go get supplies to clean the room with. Lovino worked on getting all ink off the floor, while Ezio put books back on the shelves and Feliciano took care of that strange robe Ezio hadn't seen before. Turns out, the two little ones were really good a cleaning and soon the room was all picked up! Feliciano bounced over to the door and pressed his ear to the wood of the door.

"Ezio! Someone's coming!" Feliciano said.

"That's probably my father! Quickly! We need to get out of here!" Ezio said. The three of them quickly dashed out of the room. When the got outside of the room, Giovanni was already there.

"Ezio?" he said in confusion, why was his son in the study?

"_Ciao __padre_!" Ezio smiled.

"_Ciao __Signore_ Giovanni!" the chibis said together. Giovanni raised his brow.

"You seem guilty of something Ezio. And who are these two?" Giovanni asked. Ezio smiled.

"I'm not guilty of anything _padre_! And…uh…as for these two…that's a long story…" Ezio sighed. Giovanni paused, but nodded and went into his study. Ezio sighed with relief.

"You two are pretty good at working…" Ezio praised.

"_Grazie_!" Feliciano smiled.

"What the Hell are you implying? Are we going to have to work for you? CHIGI~~! I DON'T WANNA~~~!" Lovino exclaimed. Feliciano put his hands on his little hips and gave Lovino a look.

"Don't be so rude Lovi! If _Signore_ Ezio needs help, we can help him!" Feliciano said. Ezio shook his head.

"No! I didn't mean…well…" Ezio began. There where a few jobs that Ezio hadn't done for his family yet and with the two chibis, he'd been done in no time! The chibis helped Ezio polish the armor in the Armor room, deliver some work the Giovanni needed to get into the city, help Claudia find her sewing needle and…oh…there was one thing they forgot to do. Now…what was it? Eh, it probably wasn't that important…Before Ezio knew it, all of his odd jobs for the day were done! For the remainder of the day, Ezio drew pictures with the chibis, getting his "art" criticized by Lovino and praised by Feliciano. Ezio wasn't much of an artist, so he didn't know who to believe…Later on that evening, Leonardo stopped by to pick up the chibis.

"EZIO~~! Where are you? I brought the paintings from my studio that you wanted! You must've forgot them when you left!" Leonardo called. Leonardo ran into Maria when he came into the Villa. She told him that Ezio was in his room with the two kids. Leonardo went up to Ezio's room to get the kids.

"Ezi…!" Leonardo began when he got to Ezio's room, but stopped. Ezio had fallen asleep in his desk chair, with his head on the desk. Feliciano rested on Ezio's right shoulder, sleeping too. Lovino rested against Ezio's left shoulder, fidgeting in his sleep. Leonardo smiled; they must've had a long day. Leonardo assured that he would hear all about it tomorrow, but for now he let Ezio and the chibis sleep.

_EPILOGO!_

Leonardo arrived the next day to get the chibis. Feliciano and Lovino bid Ezio a fond farewell.

"Can we come visit again soon? _Signore_ Ezio is so much fun!" Feliciano said. Ezio smiled and ruffled Feliciano's hair.

"We'll see…_addio_ Feliciano and Lovino!" Ezio said.

"_Addio _Ezio!" the chibis called back to him as they left with Leonardo. Ezio went back into the Villa and was greeted by Federico in the main hall. Federico wore a sly smile.

"_Cosa __vuoi_?" Ezio snapped.

"Where's Petruccio?" Federico said with a smile. Ezio opened his mouth to answer, but froze in fear.

_Nel __frattempo_…

"Hello? Ezio? Federico? Anyone? Could someone please get me down from here? Hello? Anyone?" Petruccio called from the tree he was still stuck in.

* * *

><p>Oh Petruccio, how could anyone forget about you? You're so cute!<p>

Sorry if I messed up on the Italian…I used Google Translate and we all know how reliable that can be…don't give me any crap if I messed up though! Also, I'm sorry if I messed up on how the Villa Auditore or any place in that matter was oriented…I kind of guessed at some points…

Oh well, I tried and I thought it was cute! That's all I have to say! _Addio_!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, my I be the first to say "WOW!" I never thought this story was going to be so popular! I guess that combination of chibis and hothothothot Assassin boys was the perfect combination! Good news everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I originally wanted this just to be a one-shot, but I have more ideas of cuteness!

I just got Assassin's Creed 2 and Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, so now I at least know what I'm talking about! I've been playing the games frequently, so I have a lot of inspiration to write!

To clear up any confusion, the time period in this story is an AU! This time period never really happened, but it was loosely inspired by the very beginning of the game, like when Ezio's helping his family!

Ve~~…story time!

* * *

><p>The yellow light of the sun glowed onto the stone buildings and Italian faces of the people in Florence. As usual in the city, people were out and about, shopping and meeting with people. Vender's voices filled the air with advertisements of their wares, as loud as can be. It had been an uneventful night for an Auditore son, seeing as every time he tried to leave to see his lovely girlfriend, his nosey older brother seemed to find a way to stop him. So, the seventeen year old Italian stayed at home for the evening, against his will. He awoke not too late and not too early the next morning, yawing as he rubbed his brown eyes. Almost instantly, the young Italian was greeted by his youngest brother and younger sister, who were both wide awake, even though it was early in the morning.<p>

"_Buongiorno fratello_!" smiled the youngest boy.

"Good morning, Ezio!" said the young girl sweetly. Ezio ran his fingers through his dark hair with a yawn.

"_Buongiorno _Claudia and Petruccio…" he sighed. Like every morning, after Ezio woke up, Federico followed. He smirked with a sleepily as Ezio when he saw him.

"How was Cristina last night, Ezio?" he jeered. Ezio narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"_Vaffanculo_!" Ezio hissed.

"Ezio! Mind your language!" snapped his mother, Maria, walking into the room. Ezio's cheeks turned a subtle color pink out of embarrassment. The entire family later went into the dining room to eat breakfast. As the family ate and chatted away, a servant came into the room and uttered something to Giovanni. He looked to the servant with confusion.

"A visitor? And at this hour?" Giovanni asked.

"Really? There's someone here at the Villa?" Federico asked. The servant nodded.

"_Si_, they're here to see Ezio…" the servant said. The family turned to Ezio, whose fork was hanging out of his mouth. Ezio looked confused and took the fork out of his mouth.

"_Davvero_?" Ezio asked.

"_Sissignore_. They said it was urgent…" the servant said. Ezio sighed and stood up from the table, not before grabbing a biscuit from the table. Ezio walked to the door and opened it. A sunny man with short brown hair and a scruffy beard stood in the door, a bright smile on his face. In the man's arms were two little kids dressed in white robes. Each of them had brown hair and a fun curl on the sides of their heads. Ezio felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"_Che palle_…not again…" Ezio thought, trying to hid his annoyance.

"_Per favore_?" asked the light haired man.

"No." Ezio slammed the door in the man and the two kid's faces and walked away. As Ezio walked back to his family, he tried to put the idea of the man and the kids out of his mind. Today was Ezio's day to do nothing! He wasn't going to get himself dragged into another stupid day of odd jobs. Ezio got ready in the morning after he finished eating. He looked out of the window in his bedroom.

"It's such a nice day out. The _perfetto_ day to go out in the city…" he thought with a smile. Ezio tired his hair back in a red ribbon to finish his morning routine and went back down to the entrance of Villa Auditore. When Ezio opened the door to leave, he stopped in the doorway. The young man and the two kids were still standing there, as if they had just arrived.

"Hi Ezio!" the man smiled. Ezio furrowed his brow.

"Da Vinci! What are you still doing here?" snapped Ezio. Leonardo, a Renaissance genius, smiled and shrugged. He looked to the two kids in his arms.

"Oh! Would you mind watching Feliciano and Lovino today?" Leonardo asked. Feliciano and Lovino, two toddler artist "protégées", looked up at Ezio.

"Ve~…" Feliciano, the youngest and sweetest, cooed. Lovino, the oldest and rudest, scoffed and looked away.

"Like I said before, no! It's my day to do things for me, I don't want to be in charge of two little _bambini_!" Ezio declared. Leonardo gave him a look.

"Come now, Ezio. There's no need to be _amaro_. The kids were really looking forward to you watching them today!" Leonardo said. Feliciano nodded.

"_Si si si_!" he said. Lovino snarled, clearly indifferent to whatever happened. Ezio paused. It was either Ezio's big heart, the look on Feliciano and Lovino's faces, or the memory of how much fun the three of them had last time Ezio babysat the kids that compelled Ezio to say:

"_Va bene_…I'll watch them today…" Leonardo and Feliciano's faces lit up.

"YAY!" they both exclaimed. Lovino was too busy looking at the stones of the floor of the villa to be interest.

"_Grazie_ Ezio! I'll be back later to pick them up! I got a lot of work to do today!" Leonardo said, handing the kids off to Ezio. Ezio sighed, that was always Da Vinci's excuse! Leonardo left the villa and walked back to his workshop. Instead of handing them off to Claudia like he tried to do last time, Ezio took the kids with him as he went out into the bustling city of Florence.

"What are we going to do today, _Signore_ Ezio?" asked Feliciano. Ezio shrugged. He didn't really have plans for the day, therefore he didn't have plans for the kids either.

"We've never been out in the city before…Grandpa normally keeps us inside with him or we got to _Signore _Da Vinci's house…" Lovino commented, his little arms crossed. Feliciano nodded.

"Then this should be fun, _vero_?" Ezio asked. Feliciano nodded, Lovino remained indifferent. Ezio took the kids into some part of Florence, showing them all of the sites to see. Feliciano seemed distracted by all of the pretty patterns of fabric there was to sell and buy. Of course, he wasn't too fond of the Doctors that lined the street, claiming through scared tears that their mask made them look to scary! The Doctors would chuckle and Ezio blushed with embarrassment. Lovino was drawn to food like a magnet. Ezio even found him trying to steal a tomato from a crate. Before Lovino could grab one, Ezio scooped him up, giving him a look.

"What are you doing?" Ezio snapped quickly. Lovino looked down at the tomatoes from Ezio's arms.

"I'm hungry…" Lovino moaned. Ezio paused and sighed, setting the little Italian boy back onto the ground. Ezio paused but then his face lit up with and idea.

"Watch this." Ezio said in a sly voice. He walked casually over to a man standing in a small group with other. There was a bag of money hanging from the man's belt. Swiftly, Ezio nabbed the man's bag of money and walked back over to Lovino like nothing had happened. Lovino's eyes were wide as Ezio looked to see how much money the man had.

"Hm…not bad. 25 florins…" Ezio commented almost to himself. Ezio knelt down and took Lovino's hand. He put some of the coin into the boy's hand.

"You can go get a tomato now if you want…" Ezio said. Lovino, still dumbfounded about Ezio's pick pocketing skills, nodded and walked over to the vendor. Ezio had a feeling that Lovino didn't like him, but he hoped that move helped him get on the boy's good side. Ezio looked down to the ground, where Feliciano was looking up at the Italian teen with dark look. Ezio raised his brow.

"_Che cosa_?" Ezio asked. Feliciano stuck his hands on his little hips.

"I saw what you did! You stole money, didn't you?" snapped the boy. Ezio paused, was he really being scolded by a kid? Ezio pulled Feliciano's white hat over his eyes, blinding Feliciano.

"That's none of your concern. I'm the babysitter. I know what's best…" Ezio said calmly and adult like.

"Ve~…" Feliciano said, his voice muffed by the fabric of his hat. Lovino came back with some tomatoes he bough with Ezio's stolen money and the threesome headed away, exploring more of the town. Ezio never realized how un-kid friendly the streets of Florence were. Ezio had enemies all over the place, the kind of enemies that want to kill Ezio. Ezio found himself constant hiding the kids, and himself, from some members of Vieri's gang.

"Why do we have to hide?" Lovino moaned, the three of them huddled in a wagon of hay. Ezio shushed the boy, he needed to be quiet until the men walked past. Once the men had passed, Ezio sighed with relief. He didn't want to get into a bloody fight with Vieri's gang around Feliciano and Lovino.

"What the matter with those guys? They don't look bad…" Lovino said. Ezio shook his head.

"Trust me. They…" Ezio began, about to begin his rant about what a pain in the ass Vieri and his gang were.

"Ezio?" came a voice that sounded like a crystal. Ezio recognized the voice and turned around with a smile.

"Cristina~!" Ezio said with a smile. Cristina was a beautiful young woman who caught the eye of many men in the city. Lovino even looks a little flustered when Cristina drifted up to Ezio.

"I was going to visit you last night, but _mio fratello_…" Ezio began. Cristina looked beyond Ezio at the two little one behind him. Feliciano waved at the young lady. Cristina looked back to Ezio, giving him a cold glare.

"I didn't know you had kids…Twins even…" Cristina said, trying to contain her anger. Ezio furrowed his brow.

"What are talking…" Ezio said. He followed Cristina's glare at the kids. Ezio face went pale.

"OH! That! Uh…" Ezio stammered.

"Whose kids are they?" snapped Cristina.

"No! These aren't my kids! I-I'm watching them for Da Vinci!"

"_L'artista_? I didn't know he had kids…"

"He doesn't I'm watching them for him…!" Ezio prayed that she would believe him. Cristina paused and looked back to Ezio, crossing her arms.

"A likely story! You're such a _bugiardo_ Ezio!" she snapped. Before Ezio could explain that he wasn't lying, Cristina stormed off. Ezio sighed, he would probably go over to her house later to clear things up.

"She was very pretty!" Feliciano said.

"Just come on…" Ezio said, still upset about Cristina not believing him. He wasn't going to bother to chase after Cristina and explain, he didn't want to risk fighting with her. Ezio and the kids continued their trek through the city when Ezio heard Feliciano gasped.

"Ezio! Ezio! _Guarda_! More very pretty girls! _Bella bella ciao! Ciao ciao!_" Feliciano cried and waved to the girls. Ezio, being an all around ladies man, look immediately when Feliciano mentioned girls. When Ezio saw the direct Feliciano was pointing, his face went pale. A group of underdressed young women with their hair done up in unflattering buns stood on the middle of the city, waving their fans and dressed in their short, low cut pastel colored dresses. The girls moved around gracefully and slowly, giggling in a seductive manner. Ezio's face went pale.

"Prostitutes!" Ezio gritted through his teeth.

"Can we go say _ciao_?" Lovino asked, just as eager as his brother to talk to the "pretty" girls. Ezio shook his head.

"But, why…" Feliciano began. Ezio scooped up both of the boys into his arms.

"Trust me…you don't want to talk to those girls…" Ezio warned. Before either of the little ones could ask why again, Ezio took them as far away from the courtesans as possible. Ezio took them little ones to other places in Florence but as the day grew far from it's close, both of the little ones began to look very bored. Lovino had a dull look on his face and Feliciano sighed constantly.

"_Dannazione_! They both looks so bored…I knew I couldn't entertain children all day! What else is there to do with them?" Ezio thought to himself. He looked to the north of the city, were a white marble building shined brilliantly in the Florentine sun. Ezio face lit up like the marble he spotted.

"_Perfetto_! I'll bring them there!" Ezio smiled. He looked down to the kids, who were so bored Lovino began flicking Feliciano in the head to the point of tears.

"Feliciano and Lovino! Do you guys want to do something fun?" Ezio asked in a bright voice.

"Like what?" Lovino asked in a cold little voice. Ezio shook his head.

"It's a surprise. Come with me…" Ezio said and held out his hand. Feliciano took Ezio's hand and Feliciano took Lovino's hand. Along the way, Ezio bought a large basket, big enough for both Lovino and Feliciano to fit in snuggly and a long, strong rope.

"What's that for?" Lovino asked.

"You'll see!" Ezio said and they continued on their way. Finally, Ezio and the kids made it to the Basilica di Saint Maria del Fiore, Florence's largest and most famous church. Not only was it an icon of Renaissance architecture, but all of the pieces that stuck out from the tower next to cathedral made it perfect for climbing. Ezio had scaled the tower many times before. It was the tallest point in Florence after all, he wanted to see the view! Ezio stopped in front of the tower of epic tallness and set the basket down.

"Get in the basket…" Ezio said to the kids, gesturing to the basket. He began to tie the rope around himself, tying it under his arms and over his board shoulders. He took the other end of the rope and tied it to the handle of the basket.

"What are you doing? Why are we in a basket?" Lovino whined. Ezio looked up to the tower.

"Whatever you do, don't look down…" Ezio said. He jumped up onto the wall of the tower, getting a good foot hold onto the wall. Ezio was able to spot grips on the wall and the perfect places to put his feet to keep his balance. The higher Ezio climbed, the basket began to lift off of the ground. Feliciano and Lovino heard people commenting on Ezio's climbing.

"What is he doing climbing up that wall? That's _pericoloso_!" said a young adult man.

"Is he some kind of street performer?" asked a woman.

Ezio didn't seem to notice everyone's comments, he just kept climbing. Ezio grabbed onto parts of the wall and window moldings to get a grip on the wall. Ezio felt a strain on his arms from the weight of the two little ones, but he kept on moving. He had something he wanted to show the kids and he wasn't going to give up now. In the basket, Lovino looked around at the city, he could finally see over the roof tops of all of the buildings. He looked over to his little brother, who was trembling with fear.

"Feli? Are you okay?" asked Lovino.

"W-we're so high up! W-what if the rope breaks a-and we fall~?" Feliciano asked, tears of fear in his eyes. Lovino put his hand on his little brother's shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry. I think we're almost there…" Lovino said. Ezio moved his position several times, loosing places to grab onto and safely climb. Finally, Ezio reached the top of the tower, pulling himself up first.

"Close you eyes, okay?" Ezio called down to the kids. Promptly, both kids shut their eyes as Ezio pulled up the basket with the two kids in it. Ezio helped Lovino and Feliciano out of the basket and set them on the flat surface of the top of the tower. Ezio sat on the edge of the tower and sat Feliciano and Lovino on the edge with him.

"You can open your eyes now," Ezio said. Feliciano and Lovino opened their eyes and both of them gasped. They could see everything! All of the roofs, gables, every building and tower in the city. The view stretched out for miles and miles and it looked like they could see the whole country of Italy.

"Wow~~~!" Feliciano marveled.

"Pretty impressive, _vero_?" Ezio beamed.

"I guess…but how do we get down…?" Lovino asked. Ezio looked over the edge of the tall tower and down to the ground below. There was cart of rose petals close by to the base of the tower, a usual spot for the cart. There was a perch at the top of the tower, just over were the petal were at the base of the tower. The perfect place to jump off of. Ezio smirked.

"Don't worry I have that under control…" Ezio said. After the kids had finished marveling at the sights around them, Ezio took them over to the perch and crept out onto it slowly. Once he was out far enough, he gestured for the kids to follow him.

"Isn't that for birds?" Lovino snapped.

"Yes. But it's safe! _Credetemi_!" Ezio said. The kids believe him and walked out to the perch with him. Ezio took the kids into his arm.

"Ready?" Ezio asked., the wind catching his dark hair.

"For what?" Feliciano asked. Before he could explain, Ezio jumped like a diver off a diving board to the ground below. At first, he headed straight down and head first, but spun around in the air, making the dive safer. He didn't want to dive head first, Ezio would crack his head open! As they fell through the air, Feliciano clung to Ezio for dear life and screamed with fear. Lovino clung to Ezio as well, but cried with delight as they fell. Ezio and the kids slammed into the rose petal below, causing some to fly into the air from impact. Lovino emerged from the petals first.

"Ezio! That was so much fun!" he cried. Feliciano emerged next.

"That was so scary!" Feliciano trembled. Ezio emerged next, blowing some of the petals out of his hair.

"Da Vinci should be waiting for you guys at home. What to go back to the Villa?" Ezio asked. The kids nodded and Ezio jumped out of the petals first and helped the kids out too. They brushed the petals off of their white robes and out of their brown hair. The sun got low in the sky as they headed back to the house. When they got to the entrance to the Auditore Villa, Maria and Leonardo were waiting for them.

"Ezio! There you are!" Maria said.

"_Signore_ Da Vinci!" the kids exclaimed and ran over to Leonardo. He scooped up the kids.

"It's getting late. You're grandfather will be wondering were you are. I'll take you home!" Leonardo said. They nodded.

"Wait…" Feliciano said. Feliciano bounced over to Ezio. Ezio knelt to the ground and Feliciano threw his arms around Ezio's neck.

"_Grazie_ Ezio! You're the best!" Feliciano cooed. Ezio felt his cheeks grow red with embarrassment. Lovino walked over to Ezio, a smug look on his face.

"Are you missing something, Ezio?" asked Lovino. Ezio furrowed his brow and shook his head. Lovino held out Ezio's pouch of money. Ezio's eyes widened.

"When did you take that?" Ezio exclaimed. Lovino smiled, for the first time all day (and maybe for the first time in his life…).

"I'm a fast learner, huh?" Lovino said. Ezio ruffled the boy's hair and Lovino pushed his hand away. He liked Ezio, Lovino just didn't want him touching his hair! Leonardo brought the kids back home and Maria and Ezio went inside the Villa. Just before Ezio went inside, Maria plucked a stray rose petal off of Ezio's vest.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the fragile pink petal.

"Nothing, _madre_…" Ezio said plainly. Maria raised her brow at her son.

"What exactly did you do with the kids today?" Maria asked. Ezio paused and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, _madre_…" Ezio went into the Villa and walked up to his room, those two little kids knew exactly what to do to wear Ezio out.

* * *

><p>I guess that's it for chapter 2! I hope you like it!<br>I tried to work in as much of the beginning Assassin's Creed 2 as possible! I knew what I as talking about this time and I tried to make it semi accurate!

When Feli says "_Bella bella ciao! Ciao ciao!_" to the courtesans, that's actually from his _Hatafutte Parade_! Italy's such a cutie~!

Anyway…I may do another chapter, but it will take a while for inspiration to strike! I won't call this story complete, but it will be a while before the next chapter come up.

Moi moi everyone! That's all I have to say!


End file.
